Killing Myself
by RyoHyuk
Summary: "Jangan menangis Hae, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan hidup chagi," katamu lirih./Aku kehilanganmu, maka aku datang padamu, maafkan aku, aku hanya mencintaimu Hyuk/Tangis..  Air mata bagaikan mata air kala itu.  Dan..  Kau meninggalkanku  /HaeHyuk DLDR


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Killing Myself**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Length: One shot**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s)- miss typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara.. OOC...**

**ini terinspirasi dari vcr Storm, jadi ya gitu dehh, harapan Shi cuma satu, semoga feelnya dapet..  
>mian karena terlalu banyak narasi, semua pake Donghae POV ya..<br>dan satu lagi..**

**eh ya.. alurnya bikin migren kekeke**

**Shi mohon, **

**untuk author HaeHyuk/EunHae, muncullah kawan-kawanku(?), appa dan eomma kita hampir punah disini.. #nagis gaje di pelukan Haeppa dan Hyukmma..**

* * *

><p>Kembali terdengar dentingan piano oleh telingaku yang kini terasa tersumpal dengan segala kejadian yang berputar di dunia.<p>

Semuanya terdengar begitu detail, ya semuanya.

::

::

**Killing Myself.**

::

::

Aku kembali merapatkan punggungku ke dinding keramik di belakangku, aku agak tersenyum. Miris. Kembali sedikit memiringkan kepalaku hanya untuk menatap senyummu yang begitu manis itu.

Tak ada angin atau peluh yang membelai atau menyelimuti suraimu, karena ini adalah ruang tertutup.

Sejenak tadi, aku kembali –untuk kesekian kalinya mengelilingi tempat ini. Sekali, dua kali, jemariku menyapu benda apa saja yang kulewati, mulai kasar dan berdebu. Aku berdiri di jendela kayu kecil tempat dimana kau biasa berdiri dan melihat keluar dengan mata indahmu. Indah, hijau dan menyegarkan, tak salah jika kau sangat suka berlama-lama berdiri disana.

Aku tersenyum melihat senyummu, aku memelukmu lagi, mencium bibirmu yang selalu mengecupku setiap pagi, sebuah morning kiss yang manis. Dan biasanya kau akan menenggelamkan kepalamu ke dadaku, menyembunyikan wajah merah padammu, dan biasanya aku akan mengecup lembut kepalamu, menyesapi wangi peluh akibat ulah kita malam sebelumnya.

Tak ada angin, sekali lagi kukatakan bahwa ruangan 5X4 meter ini adalah ruangan tertutup. Sejenak tadi, aku terduduk di sisi ranjang mungil kita. Dimana biasanya kau tertidur dengan cara yang tak begitu anggun, karena saat kau tidur, kau seakan lupa bahwa Tuhan memberikan hidung indah padamu untukmu bernapas, kau lebih suka menggunakan mulutmu yang sedikit terbuka, memudahkanku melesakkan lidah ketika malam tiba waktunya aku mengejutkanmu.

Aku mengelus halus bantal mungil bercorak strawberry yang yang biasa menyangga kepalamu, senyumku melebar kala hidungku menyesap harumnya rambutmu di bantal itu, memabukkan.. sehingga untuk sekian detik lalu aku sempat memejamkan mataku karena terlalu menikmati aromanya.

"Eunhyukkie, aku mencintaimu," kataku lirih.

Mengambil sebuah phigura mungil di meja rias samping tempat tidur yang kini kududuki, ibu jariku mengelus perlahan bingkai kaca foto itu, lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum, aku tersenyum karena melihat senyum bahagiamu, sebuah senyum bahagia layaknya seseorang yang akan disisiku selamanya.

"Eunhyukkie, aku merindukanmu," kataku lagi.

Kupandangi lekat foto kita, begitu ketara rona merah di pipimu saat itu, menjadi sebuah moment manis kala camera berhasil membidik kita, bibirku persis menempel di pipimu, dan wajahmupun terbakar, aku masih ingat saat-saat setelah aku melakukan itu, bibirmu terpout, begitu manis, sebuah bibir yang selalu bisa menghipnotisku untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Saat itu, angin mempermainkan rambutmu yang indah, dan cinta menuntunmu kepada apa itu kebahagiaan.

::

"Hae, kau tahu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya aku sudah lebih dulu mengagumi seseorang," katamu waktu itu.

Tak dapat kubohongi jika hatiku melonjak kaget, sedikit tak percaya karena kau membicarakan seseorang di depan mataku dengan senyuman menawanmu itu.

"Dia baik, tampan, selalu meminjamkan bahunya untukku bersandar, dia juga sangat gentle dan mencintaiku," lanjutmu dengan senyum ceria, "Saat-saat dimana aku bersamanya bagaikan sebuah mimpi, dia yang begitu sempurna mau mencintaiku, seseorang yang begitu merepotkan dan selalu kebingungan hanya sekedar untuk mengucap 'Selamat pagi', jika aku bersamanya aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih dan ak_"

Kubungkam bibirmu dengan ciuman panas dariku kala itu, ternyata begitu sakit ketika mendengar kau membicarakan orang lain tepat di depan mataku, kulihat kau memejamkan matamu, seperti biasa, jemari indahmu menyusup di rambutku yang agak kecoklatan dengan halus.

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi," kataku agak kasar.

"Kenapa? Aku belum bilang siapa orang itu bukan? Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan oh.. aku lupa memberi tahumu siapa nama orang itu, namanya Lee Donghae, seseorang yang membuatku kagum padanya detik demi detik, jadi kali ini biarkan aku bilang terimakasih dan juga, Saranghae Donghae-chagi," katamu dengan ekspresi lucu.

Masih terasa begitu nyata saat aku mendekapmu, menelusupkan wajahku di ceruk lehermu, dan saat itu juga aku bisa mendengar tawa gelimu saat aku bernapas disana, seperti biasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukkie-chagi,"

Sebuah tawa bahagia begitu menggelegar saat itu, memenuhi ruangan dengan cat hijau muda, tempat dimana kita sering menghabiskan waktu kita bersama. Apa kau tahu? Aku begitu menikmati saat dimana kau bermanja di pangkuanku, kau bercerita dan aku mendengar, hanya beberapa kata dan tak lebih, namun aku sangat senang saat lengkungan itu tercipta manis di bibirmu.

Kau akan berjinjit pelan menghampiri piano tua yang kau bilang hadiah dari eomma-mu 5 tahun yang lalu, menekan tutsnya dengan jemarimu yang indah, sedikit menoleh padaku dan tersenyum lembut sebelum kau memainkan jemarimu yang begitu lincah bermain disana. Tak ada vocal yang keluar, hanya bunyi instrumental itu saja, hanya itu saja, dan itu telah mampu membuatku terlena dan memejamkan mata.

::

::

Dentingan piano itu semakin nyaring, nyaris membuatku terlena dengan permainan tutsnya, meloncat dari nada rendah ke nada tinggi, mengingatkanku dengan jari-jari lentikmu yang biasanya dengan manja menarik ujung bajuku ketika kau tengah ketakutan.

Sama seperti saat itu, kau juga melakukannya bukan?

Ah.. kembali aku memejamkan mata, mencoba memenjarakan kenangan itu di dalam pikiranku yang seharusnya tak melakukannya, semua suara deru mesin yang memuakkan itu, semua bau tak mengenakkan itu, terlintas begitu detail, dari inchi ke inchi, dari detik ke detik, semuanya.. juga saat kulitku menyentuh kulitmu yang basah karena darah.

Kembali kutempelkan lebih lekat punggungku ke dinding keramik di belakangku, dingin.. satu hal yang kurasakan ketika punggungku yang hanya memakai kaos putih kesayanganmu menabrak dinding itu dengan perlahan, aku mendorong sedikit tubuhku dengan kaki jenjangku dan berhasil semakin menempelkan punggungku ke dinding. Segaris cairan bening meleleh membasahi pipiku saat aku mengingat semua itu.

Dan ini, sakit, seluruhnya, sesakit inikah yang dulu kau rasakan Hyukkie?  
>::<p>

::

"Hae, aku takut," rajukmu kala itu, jari-jari lentikmu menarik ujung kerahku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bantuan akan datang sebentar lagi, sayang," kataku padamu, mataku tak bisa lagi menolak air mataku yang saat itu akan membuncah dan membuat mataku perih akibat terlalu kuat memaksa mataku untuk menahannya.

"Jangan menangis Hae, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan hidup chagi," katamu lirih.

Bau anyir ini begitu memuakkan, aku tak ingin menyentuhnya, seujung jaripun, namun tak bisa, kau berlumuran dengan cairan merah berbau anyir ini Hyuk, kau yang menatapku dengan tatapan sayumu hanya tersenyum, mencoba memelukku, mencari perlindungan dariku, orang yang sudah mencelakakanmu. Sementara aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, aku tak peduli lagi dengan tubuhku yang sudah mati rasa, aku hanya ingin dirimu bertahan, hanya itu.

Cairan merah kental keluar dari mulutmu menyusul batuk yang kau suarakan, aku tahu semuanya tak akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu bahwa kau tak akan lama lagi disini, maka kukecup keningmu singkat, lalu kembali mendekapmu erat.

Angin,

Membuat tubuhmu mendingin..

Tidak.. bukan,

Bukan angin yang menghempaskan hangatnya tubuhmu, namun itu semua terjadi karena aku tahu, bahwa kau..

-tak beramaku lagi..

"Donghae-ah, aku mencintaimu," katamu sebelum kurasakan jemari lentikmu terkulai lemah disamping tubuhmu.

Aku mendekap tubuhmu lebih erat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa dingin ini, mencoba menggantinya dengan kehangatan tubuhku yang katamu begitu kau sukai, aku mencoba membenamkan wajahku ke perpotongan lehermu, berharap kau akan terkikik geli seperti biasa.

Namun..

Tidak..

Rambut blondemu yang berubah merah, telah menjelaskan semuanya.

Kau meninggalkanku,

Aku kehilanganmu, dan

Aku adalah seorang pembunuh.

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga mengisi dan mengimbangi deru angin, berharap angin akan berlari datang padaku sekejab dan membawamu padaku kembali.

Tapi..

Kau menghilang,

Bersama dengan cairan merah yang membasahi rambutmu, cairan merah yang memenuhi ruang dahi dan dagumu, juga cairan merah yang masih menetes dari tanganmu yang terkulai lemah disisi tubuhmu, saat kulihat kelopakmu terpejam, aku tahu Hyuk, kau telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku.

::

::

Aku merasakan hal yang begitu aneh Hyuk, lantunan piano itu semakin gencar terdengar di telingaku, senyummu seakan permanen di pikiranku dan kini kurasakan seakan ada beban di bahu kananku, seperti saat kau bermanja padaku, meletakkan kepalamu disana, tapi aneh, aku mendengarmu terisak, kenapa Chagi? Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan bersamamu?

Perih di pergelangan tanganku semakin terasa kala imajiku menggila dan aku merasakan jemarimu mengisi ruang kosong diantara jemariku.

Kembali lagi alunan piano itu terdengar, senyummu, rengekan manjamu, tawamu dengan detail berjalan di ingatanku sejenak tadi.

Tak pernah terpikir jika rasanya akan sesakit dan seperih ini, rasanya seperti ditebas dengan pisau tajam tanpa karat.

Aku melirik ujung kaos putihmu yang kini kukenakan. Merah, akibat dari cairan tubuhku yang merembes dengan mudah, mengganti warna suci itu menjadi amarah, amarah akan kesalahanku yang tak berhenti mengutuk diriku karena semua itu mengurungku dalam rasa bersalah padamu.

Kakiku mendingin, apakah kematian memang dimulai dari ujung kaki kita Hyuk? Bagaimana denganmu saat itu Hyuk? Ini menyakitkan, ya kan?

Tersenyum tipis, kembali aku memejamkan mataku dan kejadian itu terulang sekali lagi.

::

"Hae, besok ulang tahunku lho, kau mau memberiku hadiah apa?" tanyamu kala itu, tak lupa dengan senyum manismu yang selalu kau pasang dengan begitu menawan.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Tempat yang baru, yang belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya,"

Dan kau mendapatkannya Hyuk, tepat saat aku membanting kemudi dan mobil beserta kita menabrak pembatas jalan, menggulingkan mobil kita, menyisakan mobil yang sudah tak terbentuk dan juga tubuhmu yang terkulai lemas dengan jarak dua meter di depanku, menyamping, tapat wajahmu menatap wajahku dengan napas yang terlihat tipis-tipis dan darah mengalir bagai air terjun, menggenangi tubuhmu yang tak berdaya.

Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha mencapai dirimu, aku agak meringis saat kurasakan kaki kiriku patah, namun tak kuhiraukan. Yang kubutuhkan adalah KAU, KAU HYUK..

Aku memlukmu erat, merasakan cairan hangat merembes, membasahi tanganku yang menjajah rambutmu yang semula kering.

Tangis..

Air mata bagaikan mata air kala itu.

Dan..

Kau meninggalkanku.

::

::

Apakah kematian memang terasa begitu menyiksa?

Aku tak bisa lagi bertahan.

Bau anyir ini memenuhi paru-paruku dengan kapasitas penuh..

Dingin..

Jangan berhenti memelukku Hyuk, kututup mataku perlahan.

"Aku datang padamu, chagiya,"

Dan napaskupun terputus.

Akhirnya mungkin kita bisa bersama, kelelahan yang mendera ini telah berakhir, kerinduan ini telah berujung.

Aku datang padamu chagi, aku akan melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Bukan fatamorgana yang selama ini memenuhi otak dibalik tempurung kepalaku. Bukan imaji yang menimbulkan tangis di mataku. Aku rindu padamu, maka dari itu aku datang padamu.

Hyukkie, Eunhyukkie-ku.

Perih..

Aku tahu itu,

Kesakitan yang memisahkan kita tak kan sanggup menghapus perih yang akan secara beruntun aku ciptakan pada mereka, pada keluarga dan orang lain yang mencintaimu dan juga mencintaiku.

Namun segalanya ini..

Aku tak kuasa lagi bertahan untuk sekedar berkata 'selamat tinggal chagi,', atau tak kuat lagi walau hanya untuk berujar 'Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai kenangan,'. Jadi aku menyusulmu, memenuhi setiap fatamorgana ini dengan realitas yang sungguh berbeda.

Tenanglah Hyuk.. aku akan datang padamu.

::

Suara air yang menetes dari keran ke wastafel itu seakan tertawa dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku, saat mataku akhirnya terpejam.

Kebodohan,

Mungkin itu yang dunia pikirkan, namun bagiku, kebahagiaan, mungkin hal itu yang akan kudapat saat aku bertemu Lee Hyukjae, kekasihku.

::

::

"Dalam hidup ini, kehilangan adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, jika aku harus memilih aku lebih suka kehilanganmu dari pada aku harus menghilang darimu, karna aku takut kau tak sanggup bertahan Hae, aku takut kau akan datang padaku, maka tetaplah hidup, jangan membuat orang lain merasakan kepedihan karena kau menghilang, cukup aku saja, aku saja,"

Mianhae..

Aku tak bisa..

::

::

Dentingan piano menuju puncak dan permainan piano itupun berakhir, berlari dari jerat pikiranku, dan dengan berakhirnya lantunan piano itu, berakhir pula hidupku.

"Hyukkie-chagi, mianhae, aku mencintaimu,"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuma sebuah ff abal dari Shiryo yang tercipta(?) karena kebosanan menunggu liburan 3 hari dirumah.. semoga readersduel suka..<strong>

**jangan lupa Review ne?**

**Jadi...**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
